1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a tow hitch for use in towing one snowmobile behind another and incorporates a pair of elongated hitch bar assemblies each including first and second ends, the second ends being universally supported from the forward ends of the front to rear extending toe braces of a snowmobile and the second ends being releasably anchored relative to the rear ends of the corresponding toe braces. When the second ends of the hitch bar assemblies are released from the rear ends of the toe braces, they may be pivoted to forwardly convergent positions and releasably coupled together for pivotal attachment to the rear of a towing snowmobile and a two piece brace (each piece being carried by a respective hitch bar assembly) extends and is connected between the longitudinal mid-portions of the hitch bar assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of tow hitches including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention and including tow hitches specifically adapted for use in conjunction with snowmobiles heretofore have been provided.
Examples of these previously known forms of tow hitches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,727,937, 3,781,083, 3,797,846 and 4,856,799. However, these previously known forms of tow hitches are not operable to be stored in inactive positions upon the forward toe braces of snowmobile skis and therefore require a storage area on a snowmobile which otherwise may be utilized more efficiently and to carry safety equipment other than a tow bar.